Zeng Yun
Zeng Yun '(曾云) was born November 21, 1995. She was a member of Happy Jikan (being featurd in both the sixth generation and the seventh generation during her time of stay) and a former member of the Hello!Project Foreigners. December 1, 2014 ,Zeng officially graduated from Happy Jikan at the Saitama Super Arena, alongside sixth generation member Zheng May Ai History 2007 In 2007, Zeng Yun joined the newly formed Hello!Project Foreigners, as a first generation member. She was the most popular out of all the other members and recieved the most lines in lives. Zeng Yun auditioned for Happy Jikan's 6th generation,with 70 other Chinese girls and 40 Taiwanese girls. 2008 Around April, it was revealed that Zeng was also auditioning for Shiko Jikan's second generation. She was a finalist, but wasn't chosen to enter the group. September 19, Zeng Yun was revealed as one of the sixth generation members, along with seven other girls, Haoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Ao Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang and Zheng Mei. 2009 In 2009, Zeng Yun had her first solo event. 2011 May 2, Zeng Yun's former school in China found out that she left the school to become an idol. Even though she left years ago, the school did not accept this. They sent an e-mail to Zeng's mother saying that she needed to return immediately or there will be harsh consequences. May 8, Zeng Yun then 'temporarily' graduated from Hello!Project, her mother saying that she will handle the issue. 2012 In 2012, Zeng Yun participated in the ''HAPPY JIKAN ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation auditions. September 14, Zeng Yun was revealed as one of the four winners and was featured in the single, 'Tantei Shojo'. 2013 In March,it was announced that Zeng was chosen to form HYPER HEARTS alongside fellow Happy Jikan member Bui Shun,and Morning Musume members Iikubo Haruna and Sato Masaki. Augsut 31,Zeng announced her official graduation from Happy Jikan. It will take place at Happy Jikan's 2014 Fall tour. This is Zeng's statement: "I feel like I put Happy Jikan down. I do not represent Happy Jikan in a positive way,and represented the group in more of a negative way. I am unfit to be a senpai to the ninth generation,eigth generation,not even my own generation! I am a coward...I should have never returned to Happy Jikan,because not even a year later,I am already announcing a graduation. I just feel out of place in this group...It wasn't like it was back when I had first joined,as a sixth generation member. I am often overlooked and not relied on for anything. If that is how you guys feel about me,then I might as well just leave. As to Hoi,I am sorry for giving you a hard time and not listening to your every word,even if it is good for me. As the rest of Happy Jikan and the fans,I am sorry for ever joining,for wasting your time. But I just feel like this is something I have to do. I can go get ready for college,have a career that's actually good for me.But Happy Jikan is unfit for me..It always was,but I was too stubborn to realize. My last day as a Happy Jikan member will be in 2014,on the last day of Happy Jikan's fall tour during that year. ". 2014 December 1, 2014, Zeng officially graduated from Happy Jikan. She also left Hello! Project and UP FRONT PROMOTION as a whole. A week after graduating, Zeng had left Japan and returned home to China, to purse a career in theater. Bio *'''Name: Zeng Yun (曾云) *'Nickname(s): '''ZengZeng, Yun-chan, Yuunie *'Birthplace: Dalian, China *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: '''O *'Height: '157 cm *'Hello! Project Status: **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member **2008-09-19 Member **2011-05-08 "Hiatus" **2012-09-14 Returned (as a Happy Jikan seventh generation member) **2014-12-01 Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2008-10-01 Member **2011-05-08 "Hiatus" **2012-09-16 Returned **2014-12-01 Graduated *'Years in Happy Jikan': **Sixth Generation Member: 4 years **Seventh Generation Member: 2 years *'Happy Jikan Color': Teal *'HYPER HEARTS Color': Light Blue *'Looks Up To: '''Zhou Jia *'Hello! Project Groups''' **Hello!Project Foreigners (2007-2008) **Happy Jikan (2008-2011,2012-2014) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-2014) **HYPER HEARTS (2013-2014) *'Concert Units' **Wonderful Hearts (2008) **Rise Up! (2012) Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) #Cheers #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #Pure form!! #Saizen O Tsukushite Mimashou #Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #Lucky LOVE (Hiatus Single) #Tantei Shojo (Return) #Ogoe De!! #Cinderella Naite #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox # Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn (Final) MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi #Wakuteka Mirai Chance HYPER HEARTS #Dominant Flame Releases Photobooks Solo #2010.03.04 my yun. #2014.09.03 Deredere Yun! (でれでれ云!) DVDs Solo #2014.05.16 Yun in May. Trivia *She is the first Happy Jikan member to leave the group,and then return. *Zeng's original leave from Happy Jikan in 2011 is often referred to as a "hiatus", due to the fact that she returned a year later. *Said joining Happy Jikan is one of the best thing that has happened to her. *According to Tsunku, Zeng hits the highest notes out of all the Happy Jikan Members. *Two days after her official graduation in December 2014, she was seen at DisneyLand with member Lin Ju. Lin and Zeng were known to have a tough rivalry, often talking about their dislike for each until early 2014. *Zeng's favorite colors are Light Blue and Lime Green. *She wants to have a fox as a pet. Category:Happy Jikan Sixth generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Rise Up! Members Category:Births in 1995 Category:November Births Category:Teal Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color